Dark Naruto Knight
by scouttroop
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon the bat cave after being chase by a mob and becomes Bruce Wayne successor by being the new batman. NarutoXIno paring Kushina still alive
1. New batman

**New Batman**

**Hey guys here's a new story were Naruto becomes the new batman after falling into a hole that's leads to the bat cave. I will be continuing my other stories it's that I'm having an internet problem because it's not what it used to be now.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto to or batman**

Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves, the village was always victorious in the previous shinobi world wars. Then the attack by Kyuubi the nine tail fox came which coasted many lives including Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage after he sealed the Kyuubi into his new born son Naruto, at the same time a single bat flew past them. For his wife Kushina Uzumaki, she just went missing after Naruto was born and she is presumed dead. For Naruto he was given his mother's family name hoping none of Minato enemies would discover that he is his son.

"Kill the demon", some mob said chasing Naruto.

When Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, Minato expected his son to be viewed a hero but instead he is viewed wrong. Some think he was Kyuubi in human form or it's because some didn't have any knowledge on the jinchuuriki.

'Why are they trying to kill me what did I do?' Naruto thought to himself as he kept running from the mob.

Naruto's life is a complete wreck he gets kick out of the orphanage, people leave him to rot in the streets but thanks to the Hiruzen Sarutobi and some of the anbu they manage to give him a home and they help him from the mob. He dreamed to be Hokage, what he's doing now is he's trying to be a ninja at the academy but he was treated as the dead last. Okay back to where Naruto is he still running from the mob, suddenly he fell into a dark hole. The mob just laughed because they think he will just die in there once he hits the ground.

"Ouch that hurt", Naruto said rubbing his head and it seems he landed in his head.

Naruto then hears flapping sounds and it's coming toward him. Naruto backs up frighten after getting a good look at what it was. It was a giant bat flying toward him. Streams of tears flow down his face as the bat is getting closer to him. What happen next is the bat just went through him.

"Huh did I just imagine that bat was here?" Naruto said confused.

Naruto just continue onward hoping to find a way out of the cave, but he is about to find something very interesting here. When Naruto finally reached a room machines there activated showing bat symbols including vehicles that were left there. The tumbler (dark knight trilogy), the batpod (dark knight trilogy), the batwing (batman forever), the batboat (batman forever) and the bathammer (batman and robin) finally Naruto stumbles upon the batsuit (dc one million version) and the tools and weapons.

"Wow this should be interesting I wonder who would leave all this behind", Naruto said as he went to the computer to see if there is any records about all this.

Naruto finds a message from Bruce Wayne who was the original Batman and he needed someone who would carry the burden of batman to whoever finds the bat cave.

"Ok mister Wayne I will fulfill your wish, I will be the new batman", Naruto said but before he goes to try the suit on he went to look at more stuff about the batman history past, present and future including from alternate universe.

Next morning anbu squads are out searching for Naruto but they came out with nothing.

"No sign of Naruto Yugao", an anbu with a bear mask said.

"Let's tell the Hokage about this", Yugao said to the rest of the squad.

What they don't know is that Naruto stayed in the bat cave training to become the new batman. In the ninja academy Iruka tells everyone that Naruto is missing, some of the students are happy that the so called dead last gone for sure. Some who cared about Naruto are little sad about him missing.

Back at the bat cave Naruto tried several simulation on fighting super villains and trying out the all the vehicles. He also use his jutsu encase in needed it.

"Ok I'm going introduce the new Batman tonight", Naruto said putting the batsuit on, he refitted it so it fits him.

Night time Naruto stands in the roof tops since he learn to be one with the night, he then spots Ino Yamanaka being followed by 2 guys. He never actually talked to her that much because she's very focus Sasuke which he views as a rival.

"Time for action", Naruto said as he use grappler gun and swing into action.

Ino screams after she was grabbed by a man behind her.

"Cut her clothes off", the guy holding her said to his buddy with a smirk on his face.

Ino keeps on struggling as the guy with a knife gets closer to her, but suddenly the guy holding her was pulled off her and knock out by an uppercut the guy with the knife just runs away scared because of the bat symbol. Ino was little terrified about the man dress as bat.

"Who are you", Ino asked him.

"I'm Batman", he answered and offering a hand.

Ino grabs his hand and he helps her up.

"Thank you for saving me batman", Ino said with red marks on her cheek even if she doesn't have any idea it's Naruto behind that mask.

"No problem Ino we shall meet again", batman said using his grapple gun to get up to the roof.

'How the heck did he know my name', Ino thought after he just said her name but shook of her thoughts and heads home.

Naruto returns to bat cave and puts his stuff away and gets into bed because he has to go the academy tomorrow. He hopes that he had enough training on his jutsu.

**That's all for chapter 1. The batman suit is from dc one million, tools, tumbler and batpod are from the dark knight trilogy, the batwing and batboat are from batman forever and bathammer are from batman and robin. The paring will be Ino because I like her appearance from shippuden. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Next: Batman vs Mizuki**


	2. Batman vs Mizuki

**Batman vs Mizuki**

**Hey guys this next chapter shows Naruto/Batman battles Mizuki when he tries to steal the scroll seals. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously Naruto was on the run by mobsters who think he was Kyuubi in human form. Eventually Naruto fell into a hole which he encounter a giant bat but it was never there. Naruto then finds the bat cave while he was trying to find his way out, he looks at a message from the original batman, Bruce Wayne who wanted a successor for the batman. Naruto chooses to fulfill Bruce Wayne wish, so he became the new batman. He did tons simulation on fighting super villains even the used of the vehicles the tumbler, batpod, batboat, batwing, and the bathammer. That night Naruto tries on the batman suit to fight crime, well the first fight was saving Ino from 2 guys who want have their way with her. Ino was confused when he said her name, she has no idea that was Naruto who saved her but she just decided to head home. For Naruto he's getting ready for his next day at the academy.

Konoha

Naruto just went the Hiruzen Sarutobi and told him about his whereabouts, well he just made up the story that he went into hiding but fell asleep in the process. After being excused he heads to the academy, when he got there Iruka asked where has he been and he only whisper on his ear. Iruka said before graduation they are going to try all of the jutsu even the clones.

'Oh no the clone jutsu was the worst one ever since I couldn't get it right!' Naruto thought to himself because no matter how many times he tries the jutsu it never comes out right.

Timeskip to Naruto

"Ok Naruto now do shadow clones", Iruka said sitting next to Mizuki.

"Shadow clone jutsu", Naruto did it but again the clone is just 1 and it looks like it hadn't eaten for months. Naruto begins to laugh a little and Iruka's left eye brow is twitching.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted which made Naruto freaked out.

"Iruka don't be like that he may be off but at least he made a clone we could at least give him a break and let him pass", Mizuki said to Iruka.

"Mizuki the other students made 3 clones but Naruto only made 1 and looks pitiful I can't let him pass", Iruka said to Mizuki but Naruto didn't take these words too lightly.

Next Naruto just sits in the swing feeling very miserable for failing and not being able to be a ninja like he always wanted but at least he's batman now. He hears people insulting and mocking him because they still think he is Kyuubi. Then Mizuki came up to him told to take the many secrets from a scroll of seals then he will let him past. Mizuki then walks away with an evil smirk in his face hoping that this trick will give the chance to kill Naruto.

'I not stupid Mizuki, I already know what you're up too thanks to a bat', Naruto thought while hiding a small robotic bat that he used to listen Mizuki's true intention.

Night time

Naruto returns to the bat cave puts on his bat suit, grabbed his tools and drive the tumbler out the bat cave and drives to the hokage residence. Nobody saw the tumbler because Naruto put it in stealth mode and sound proof for the engine. Now as batman again he does know Mizuki intends to make him steal the scroll of seals.

"I get the scroll of seals and lead Mizuki into a trap", Naruto said as he fire missiles from the tumbler at the entrance and so he drives in and gets out of the tumbler to find the scrolls of seals on foot.

"It's got to be here", Batman said after knocking one guard out with right bat gauntlet.

"Was that too easy to find", he said after finding it and use a holographic Naruto as he grabs it and drives his tumbler away from the scene but tricks witness that they saw Naruto stole the scroll of seals using a hologram.

Meanwhile dozens of Konoha nins including and Iruka and Mizuki gather at the third hokage about the scroll of seals that was stolen and they say it was Naruto.

"Go after Naruto but don't harm him", Hiruzen order the group of nins.

Mizuki smirk again thinking he will get the chance on killing Naruto but he won't get a chance. Iruka was shock to hear that Naruto stole the scroll of seals. Mizuki heads for the spot to meet Naruto where he will kill him.

"Oh now where is that brat he better have that scroll of seals with him", Mizuki said angrily that Naruto is not where he is supposed to be.

Mizuki then hears a creak behind then he avoids the batarang thrown by batman.

"Looking for this?" batman said showing the scroll which Mizuki is after.

"Wait a minute Naruto was supposed to steal it not a stranger like you", Mizuki shouted that batman has it not Naruto.

Iruka watches them from a bush, no one has any idea that batman is Naruto. Batman revealed his hologram Naruto which means he tricked the people who witness Naruto stealing the scroll. Tumbler already moved away from scene before anyone saw it.

"Oh I have another message I want everyone in Konoha to hear", batman pulls out the robotic bat and plays what Mizuki said out loud.

Everyone in Konoha heard what Mizuki said in the recorder, now they know that Mizuki was planning to betray Konoha, also he put Naruto up to stealing the scroll.

"Dawn you", enrage he throws his big shuriken at batman which turns out to be a substitute jutsu.

Batman appears behind and kicks him in the back making hit a tree. Mizuki then throws a kunai at him but he made it ricochet back at him at his right arm. While Mizuki is trying to pull the kunai out batman activates the tumbler to ram him, not kill him but knock him out. The tumbler appears out of a hidden place and drives straight for Mizuki.

"Ahhhh!"

RAM

Mizuki is now knocked out after being hit by the tumbler. Batman then ties him up to a tree, and then Iruka emerges from bushes.

"Here Iruka give the scroll back to the hokage and have it locked away so no can ever touch it and have Mizuki in prison", batman said giving the scroll back to Iruka.

"Ok but just who are anyway?" Iruka said and asked.

"I'm batman", he said getting in the tumbler.

"Oh one last thing a favor from Naruto, if Ino is getting a team make it with Kakashi Hatake", he said and Iruka nodded on the favor.

Batman then drives away back to the bat cave and as Naruto he sure hopes Ino will be in the same team.

**Well that's done but I do know Mizuki did return so may be another fight with Naruto/Batman and Mizuki will start again.**

**Next: Meeting Ino again**


	3. Meeting Ino again

**Meeting Ino again**

**Hey everyone here's another chapter were Naruto/Batman meets up with Ino so they can talk again. I hope you enjoy it.**

Last time after failing the exam Mizuki tricks Naruto on stealing the scroll of seals but Naruto is aware of Mizuki's plans, so that night as batman he takes the scroll of seals and also tricks witnesses using a hologram of Naruto. Next phase he waits for Mizuki to arrive, when Mizuki showed up batman reveal the hologram Naruto and revealed his plans by a loud speaker recorder. Mizuki enrage attacks batman but is defeated after being rammed by the tumbler. Before batman leaves he tells the Iruka to lock the scroll of seals away so no one can touch it and as a favor from Naruto he ask that Ino will put in team Kakashi. Iruka has no idea that batman is Naruto even the rest of Konoha has no idea.

"Naruto", a woman with red hair and violet eyes called to Naruto.

"Mom?" Naruto said after seeing her.

"Yes Naruto", she said reaching out to him.

Naruto wakes up in the bat cave and knows all that was a dream. Last time when he took the scroll of seals he look at another scroll and it had a name Kushina Uzumaki and she was his mother. There was another revelation he discovered his father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage but no one bothers telling him that.

"Everyone in Konoha are worried about my dad's enemies that's why no one bothers telling me who my parents are", Naruto said to himself.

"**Yeah I know Naruto**", Kyuubi said from his head.

Naruto finally met Kyuubi right after his fight with Mizuki and retuning the scroll of seals. Kyuubi said he was control by a masked man who claims he was Madara Uchiha. So not everyone knows it was Madara Uchiha who started it because he was wearing a mask.

Konoha academy

Iruka is now telling the students who graduated on which teams they will be on. He did tell Hiruzen that Mizuki was behind it but he already knows that because they heard that loud speaker that batman played. Ok he is now telling the students for team Kakashi.

"For the last team it will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah take that Ino-pig", Sakura shouted in happiness that she's with Sasuke.

"And Ino Yamanaka", what Iruka said made Sakura's happiness stop in its tracks.

"Before you jump to conclusion Ino this was not my decision", Iruka said to a very confuse Ino.

"Oh so who was it?" Ino asked him.

"It was favor from Naruto", Iruka answered which gave a shock to everyone in the room.

"Why would Naruto want me in the same team?" Ino asked again.

"I'm not sure Ino but I do know it's not to see you and Sakura fight over Sasuke. If you find him go ask him", Iruka explain to her then dismiss them all to their sensei.

Timeskip nighttime

Ino is worn out because of her teams sensei Kakashi Hatake who was late to meet them and he gave them a mission to snatch some bells from him which was never easy. Ino lays down on her bed still wondering why Naruto would want her in the same team. Then her window opens and look who shows up.

"Batman", Ino said as he steps into her room.

"Hello Ino", he greeted her.

"Ok batman or should say Naruto", Ino said to him.

"How did you know who I am Ino?" Naruto/Batman asked.

**That's all for this chapter, you'll hear how does Ino know who batman is in the next chapter.**

**Next: Wave mission **


	4. Wave mission

**Wave mission**

**Alright my fellow readers here's the next chapter were the wave mission begins. I hope enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after Mizuki's betrayal Naruto had one dream seeing his mother, after that one short conversation with Kyuubi about all that. In the academy Iruka put Sasuke, Sakura and Ino into team Kakashi. Iruka told them it was favor from Naruto but they question why Naruto wanted that which Iruka has no answer for that. After training Ino went home only to meet batman again, but Ino said she already knows his true identity as Naruto Uzumaki.

With team Kakashi

They are now on a mission to escort a man named Tazuna who was a bridge builder back to the wave country since he came to Konoha for supplies and now that he has his supplies he needs an escort. For Ino she remembers that Naruto/batman said that he will follow them there, her next thought is how she knew Naruto was batman and told him. Naruto/batman also explains why he never told her.

Flashback

"How do you know who I am Ino?" Naruto/batman asked.

"Well when you go missing then batman appears so I came up with a suspicion that batman was you", Ino explains while she turns around with tears coming out of eyes.

"Why are you so sad Ino", he asked her because he could hear her crying a bit.

"Because when I found out that you were batman I was starting to fall in love with you, it's because you save me from being raped", Ino said her reason of sadness.

"If you have a mission tomorrow I will follow you there", Naruto/batman said before he leaves.

"Ino if anyone knew my identity and about us you would be a prime target", he said his reason for not telling her in the first place.

Ino grabs his arm and gave him kiss in the cheek before he leaves.

End of flashback

Naruto now batman again intendeds to follow team Kakashi to the wave country by using the batwing.

"Well now that Ino knows who I am, better make sure she stays safe", he said and activates the batwing and flies away to the wave country.

"**I hope you know what you're doing**", Kyuubi said in his mind.

Back with team Kakashi they are almost at the wave country. Sasuke and Sakura stared at Ino because she hasn't said a word ever since they left Konoha. Ino is just a little sad because she formed a love bond with Naruto/batman.

"Hey what's a puddle doing here it hasn't even rain it's been sunny since we left", Sakura said after stepping in a puddle.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Ino protect Tazuna", Kakashi warned them while he pulls out a kunai.

Suddenly a duel spike chains with giant claw gauntlets appears and wraps around Kakashi.

"We got you", said a man with a gas mask and dark clothes with some camouflage on it.

"Hell yeah", said the next one with same clothes, it's just a little brown.

Then they tugged on their chains on Kakashi but he just went poof. Meizu and Gozu keep their distance so they won't get hit.

"Meizu and Gozu the Oni brothers nuke-ninjas from the mist village", Kakashi introduce them.

"Why are they here in the wave county?" Sasuke wondered to Kakashi.

"We have orders to kill the bridge builder so stand aside so we don't kill you", Meizu said.

"Yeah", Gozu said raising his gauntlet.

"Over our dead body", Ino said with a kunai on her hand.

"Find by us", Gozu said ready to fight.

But before they can attack they hear something from the sky coming down on them Ino is the only one who recognise it as the batwing. The batwing the fire guns at Gozu and Meizu which stuns them and knocking them out. Then it just flies past team Kakashi.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"It's just the batwing", Ino said which caused everybody to stare at her.

"How do you know what that is Ino", Sakura asked her.

"Before I can tell you I want to know why Tazuna never said about him being targeted", Ino said angrily while glaring at Tazuna.

**That's all for this chapter. I never seen the batwing from batman forever fire weapons since the one in the 1989 has weapons but for the one from forever its weapons is for stun or to kill enemies. Oh before I go I plan to put Deathstroke, Firefly and Deadshot from the arkham series appear too. Please review **

**Next: Bat and mist**


	5. Bat and mist

**Bat and mist**

**Hey guys I have the next chapter now where Naruto/Batman battles Zabuza, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time on the way to the wave team Kakashi and Tazuna had a run in with the Oni brothers from the mist village. Gozu and Meizu said they have orders to kill Tazuna, just before they can strike again the batwing appears and fires stun rounds at them. Ino revealed she knows what that was but she was angry at Tazuna because he didn't tell them that he being targeted.

"Alright Tazuna explain yourself", said a very angry Ino.

"Ok I'll tell you, the wave country use to be a happy place until a man named Gato came to our home", Tazuna explains his reason for deceiving them.

"From the Gato shipping's and distributing company?"

"Yes Kakashi that's him, he also a greedy man who forces people of the wave to rely on his industry, so he charges unfair price on our people. All who defied him were killed, this is why I'm building the bridge because he controls all waters in the land and bypassing the waters we won't be force to rely on him anymore", Tazuna the rest of his stories.

"Ok Ino how do you know what that flying machine was", Kakashi said to Ino.

"Before graduation I was about to be raped by 2 guys until a person who calls himself batman save me. I met him 2 times already and before this mission he told me that he follow. My guess is to make sure I stay safe", Ino explains her story.

"When we get back to Konoha nobody says a word about batman", Kakashi said to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why not Kakashi sensei", Sakura asked.

"It's for Ino safety Sakura", Kakashi answered.

With Naruto/Batman

He already overheard Tazuna's story even the part with Ino while he was still flying the batwing. Now he landed his batwing somewhere it stays hidden, it's action on the ground this time. Another enemy is heading straight for team Kakashi to kill Tazuna.

Back with team Kakashi and Tazuna

Still onward to Tazuna's house they suddenly see a rabbit passing by and it was pure white.

"Get down!" Kakashi warn them and they dropped down as a giant sword flew over them like a boomerang.

"Where did that come from", Sakura said getting back up.

"Over here", Zabuza said holding his sword.

"Zabuza Momochi also known as the demon of the mist. He's now a rogue ninja that use to work for the assassination group. He's also one of legendary seven ninja swordsmen but the group was disbanded after they failed to assassinate the Mizukage", Kakashi talks about Zabuza's bio.

"Nice history lesson Kakashi", he said.

"Let me guess Gato hired you to kill Tazuna", Kakashi said to Zabuza.

Before Zabuza can answer he suddenly hit in the right shoulder by a batarang. Everybody then sees behind Zabuza is batman.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zabuza shouted while he pulls out the batarang.

"He's batman", Ino said which caused everybody to be shocked that they see batman for the first time.

"Thanks for the introduction Blondie, ok batman you fight me", Zabuza said pointing his sword at batman.

Zabuza then charges at batman in attempt to slice him with his sword. But when his sword lands on batman's body it only made a clanking sound which made everyone confuse.

"Ballistic armor Zabuza, sword, kunai, shuriken proof", batman said before punching Zabuza in the face.

"Hidden mist jutsu", Zabuza made a foggy mist which made it hard to see.

"Batman is vulnerable in that rate because he can't see him through that mist", Kakashi said.

Batman then throws a smoke bomb so Zabuza can't see him either and batman use heat vision to Zabuza.

"Got ya", he said and charges at him.

Batman drop kicks Zabuza in the face and the foggy mist fades away. Zabuza tries to attack batman again but suddenly he was hit by batman's emp rifle (dark knight rise) disabling Zabuza's jutsu leaving him powerless for now.

Zabuza tries to perform a water clone but nothing is happening, batman tells him that his emp rifle disable all of his jutsu but will only last 10 minutes. Batman kicks Zabuza in the face again knocking him out cold. Eventually a fake hunter nin arrives to pick up Zabuza and bails.

"Hey Ino", Naruto/batman greeted her.

Ino only ended up embracing him right in front everyone.

**This chapter is done. Emp weapons are capable disabling any machines it comes in contact with. The emp rifle is the same one in the dark knight rises Naruto just modified it for disabling jutsu. The batsuit is the dc one million suit, Naruto just made it in a ballistic armor.**

**Next: Haku and saving wave **


	6. Haku and saving wave

**Haku and saving wave**

**Ok my fellow readers here's the next chapter is meeting Haku and bringing peace to the wave finally. I hope you enjoy reading it. Haku is a girl in this fanfiction story.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Wave country Tazuna's house

Naruto back in his black jumpsuit while everyone is asleep, he is thinking in the roof on what to do next.

"Hey Naruto can't sleep?" Ino asked him as she sits next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I can't sleep", Naruto answered her.

"What's on your mind?" Ino asked while she leans her head on his shoulders.

"Remember Inari when Tazuna said they we are to help", Naruto said to Ino about Inari.

"Yes I know, but you were still batman the moment we got here."

Flashback

The gang got to Tazuna's house and they greeted Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. Tazuna told them that the konoha nins including batman are here to help save the wave. Originally they were only going to escort Tazuna home but they change their mind. This was Inari reaction toward them.

"WHY TRY SO HARD ANYWAY, YOU WILL JUST END UP DEAD", Inari shouted at them and heads up to his room.

"Sorry about that after his step father Kaiza was killed by Gato when he tried to resist him Inari eventually blames him for what happen", Tazuna explains Inari problems.

End of flashback

"Then while you out training you meet Haku", Ino now talks about meeting Haku.

"Yeah I met her when she was picking up herbs for her injured friend", Naruto said but unknown to them that friend is actually Zabuza.

Flashback again

Naruto still batman wakes up with Haku in front of his face.

"Oh your awake", Haku said while she is picking up herbs.

"Yeah I am", Naruto/batman said sitting up.

"So what are doing in the middle of the forest before you fell asleep?" Haku asked him.

"I was training to be stronger", Naruto/batman answered to her.

"Oh you're a ninja?" Haku asked about his training.

"Actually I was training to be stronger like the original batman", he answered her question.

"So you took the mantle of the original batman?" Haku asked him.

"Yes the original name Bruce Wayne needed a successor to carry out the mantle of batman as for my ninja skills I'll only use it encase of an emergency", Naruto/batman explains.

"By the way I'm Haku", she introduce herself.

"Just call me batman because if want to protect the ones I love my identity has to be kept a secret."

"Ok it will be secret and you'll be greater than the original batman", Haku said, before she leaves she has something to say.

"I'm a boy by the way", Haku says about her gender.

"Don't say that Haku I can tell you are really a girl", Naruto/batman said after not buying what she about her gender.

Haku just smile and walked away, she needs to get those herbs to Zabuza then he's back to action.

End of flashback again

"Well Naruto I going to sleep now because we have to protect Tazuna again tomorrow well good night."

Before Ino heads back to bed she kisses Naruto in the cheek.

"Good night Ino", Naruto said with a smile on his face as he continues to look at the stars in the night sky.

Next morning team Kakashi along with Tazuna left to finish the bridge's construction, unfortunately the workers who were helping out where found dead and some are unconscious. Suddenly the mist is back which means Zabuza is back in action. Meanwhile while Zabuza and Haku battles team Kakashi, Naruto was woken up by crashing sounds, so he goes to investigate only to find Gato's thugs is holding Tsunami and Inari hostage.

'I have to help them!' Naruto thought and runs to get his batsuit back on.

"Let's just kill this brat he is too much trouble", one of Gato's thugs suggest they kill Inari and they are going to do it right in front of Tsunami.

They ignore Tsunami's pleas but before the thug can kill Inari batman appears behind them, first he spun the one who's going kill Inari and punches him causing him to fly through a window. Batman then smacks another thug then throws him into a garbage bin. Another thug then attacks him but batman kicks his sword out of his hands then he kicks him into a pile of garbage bags. One more appears, this time with swords on his hands.

'This should be an interesting fight', Naruto/batman thought.

The swordsman attacks batman but he used wrist gauntlets to block each slash he throws at him, batman then hard pushes him causing to move backwards. The swordsman then makes one last attempt to kill him but batman kicks him right in the face knocking him out. Batman ties all of them to a tree while Tsunami and Inari embrace each other.

"Thank you so much batman", Tsunami thanked him for saving them both.

"You're welcome Tsunami, now I'm going to help team Kakashi and your father."

Batman runs for the bridge at the same time he calls the batwing for assistance. When got there he sees Sasuke injured, even Ino and Sakura are injured as for Kakashi is busy fighting Zabuza. He looks closer to the fake hunter and it was Haku now unmasked.

'What Haku why are you helping Zabuza or those herbs she picking up yesterday was for Zabuza!" Batman thought to himself on what she was doing in the forest yesterday.

"Hey Zabuza, Haku!" he called out to them making both turn around to see him.

"Oh batman I see you're here", Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and Ino", Haku apologies to both of them.

Flashback

Ino and Sasuke still inside Haku's demonic mirroring ice crystal and getting hit by tons of senbon needles. After a few more hours on being inside it Ino and Sasuke finally broke out of there. Eventually Ino punches Haku's mask off revealing her face.

"You're Haku?" Ino said after recognising Haku's face.

End of flashback

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Gato and his army of thugs who showed up at the bridge and they have taken Tsunami and Inari hostage again.

'Oh not again', batman thought to himself because he saved Tsunami and Inari and now he has to do it again.

"Sorry Zabuza I may have hired you to kill Tazuna but I had no intention to pay up anyway. Listen up men kill them but keep the 3 woman alive sure we can have fun with them", Gato revealed his intention even the part on taking Ino, Sakura and Haku.

"Tazuna I warn you about the bridge but you went on and build it. So after I kill you I take your daughter so my men can have fun with her as for your brat he dies."

Then a noise is heard and everyone look up in the sky it was the batwing that was on autopilot.

"What is that?" a thug said.

The batwing then fire weapons at the thugs holding Tsunami and Inari while the rest of the thugs including Gato scramble. The batwing then lands in front of Tsunami and Inari.

"Tsunami you and Inari get inside, the batwing will take you somewhere safe", Naruto/batman told them and they boarded the batwing.

"Now as for you Gato you have a bigger problem behind you", batman pointed behind Gato.

Gato and his thugs looks behind them, it's the whole village who are standing up to him and his thugs. This is not good for them.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Danzo Shimura is busy with his job to make Naruto his weapon. Suddenly a large smoke appears in front of him, next a figure emerges from it, the figure has a grey cloaked, a metal face mask and a blade attached to the figure's right hand.

"Danzo Shimura your angel of death awaits", the figure said pointing it's blade at Danzo which terrifies him.

**This chapter is finish you'll see the rest of the freedom on wave country on next chapter. Who is the Phantasm you might have to guess who hates Danzo for running Naruto's life.**

**Next: The Phantasm **


	7. The Phantasm

**The Phantasm**

**Here's the next chapter where Naruto/Batman battles the Phantasm, you'll know the Phantasm is when you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time the Konoha nins including batman begins their mission to free the wave country from Gato. Before the final battle on the bridge Naruto/batman met Haku, they had a conversation the only thing that he doesn't know about Haku was the herbs she was picking was for Zabuza. During the battle in the bridge Naruto/batman saves Tsunami and Inari from Gato's thugs, after that he went to the bridge only to encounter Haku again and again Tsunami and Inari are capture. Gato warn Tazuna about the bridge, before his thugs could kill Inari the batwing saves him and Tsunami. Naruto/batman tells Gato to look behind him, he and his thugs did only find the people of the wave have been rally against him. Meanwhile back at Konoha Danzo Shimura encounters a figure that was going to kill him before that the figure said this.

"Danzo Shimura your angel of death awaits."

Konoha entrance

The Konoha nins are just returning after they freed the wave from Gato and his thugs. Batman already got back to Konoha thanks to his batwing.

Flashback

"Well Gato this is where your reign ends so do you want to surrender so you and your thugs don't need the pain the people will inflict", batman said to him.

"I'll never surrender", Gato shouted.

"Yeah I thought so", batman said then he fires a large, very strong and unbreakable net (batman forever) at Gato and his thugs.

Gato and his thugs are completely trapped in that net and batman tells the people of the wave to bring them to justice. After this it was time to head home, Zabuza and Haku chose to remain in the wave so they can help rebuild.

"I'll see you back at Konoha Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi", he said while boarding his batwing.

"Well let's get back to Konoha then we give the mission report to the Hokage", Kakashi said while they wave goodbye to Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari.

"Dad what should we call the bridge?" Tsunami asked him.

"I say the great batman bridge", Tazuna said with a smile on his face.

In the bridge there is bat symbol on it, Naruto/batman place it there before he left.

End flashback

Team Kakashi gave their mission report but didn't mention batman for Ino safety. Hiruzen also mention about what happened to Danzo Shimura. He's in the hospital, apparently he survived his encounter with the figure known as the Phantasm but ended up getting his right arm slice off. Unknown to everyone that right arm has sharingans of the fallen Uchiha's implanted on it.

Flashback again

Danzo attempts to flee because he isn't ready fight but the Phantasm appears in front of him, the Phantasm raise the arm blade in an attempt kill him, but missed but manage to slice off Danzo's right arm. Danzo picks himself up and flees the area.

"Run all you want Danzo I will finish you off", the Phantasm said right before checking his sliced off arm.

"The sharingans, well Danzo you took the fallen Uchiha's sharingans and implanted them in your right arm but that is just madness just to get what you want." The Phantasm then leaves with the arm with the same smoke.

End of flashback again

Naruto was watching the conversation in batcave, he could tell it was the Phantasm since he looks at the villain database.

"I guess I have another mission to find and stop the Phantasm", Naruto said.

He also knows the chunin exam is going to start but he won't be part of it.

Time skip nighttime

Now as batman again he watches Danzo in the hospital hoping the Phantasm will appear again since the Phantasm really wants to finish him off. After 20 minutes batman looks outside noticing the root anbu sent to guard him are all dead. The smoke appears again then the Phantasm emerges.

"Stay out of this batman", Phantasm said pointing his blade hand.

Batman then rams the Phantasm causing them to fall out the window. Nobody heard the sound because the window was opened and batman used his cape to glide to the roof with the Phantasm.

"Why did you stop me from killing Danzo?"

"What did he do to you anyway?"

"That's none of your concern batman", the Phantasm said and lunges at him only to be knocked out by single punch to the face which was caused by batman ballistic glove.

At the same time the metal face masked was knock off, batman then checks who the Phantasm is only to have the shock of his life. The woman has long red hair and violet eyes.

"Mother!?" he said after finding out it was his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

**That's all for this chapter, the Phantasm is Kushina Uzumaki. Sorry about the short fight because in the movie the Phantasm didn't have any super powers other than the smoke. Please review**

**Next: Mother and son**


	8. Mother and son

**Mother and son**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter where Naruto/batman talks with his mother for the first time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after saving the wave and returning home there was an incident while team Kakashi and Naruto/batman out on a mission. Danzo Shimura was attacked by a figure known as the Phantasm, Danzo survive that attack but lost his right arm. Unknown to everyone, that arm has implanted sharingans from the fallen Uchihas but the Phantasm has them now. That night the Phantasm attempts to finish off Danzo at the hospital but gets interrupted by batman. Batman first gets that Phantasm out of the hospital and into the roofs. Batman eventually defeats the Phantasm with his ballistic glove knocking the killer out, at the same time the metal mask flew off. Naruto/batman gets a close look on who the Phantasm is only to have the shock of his life, it was his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Batcave

Kushina wakes in a bed (same one in batman begins), she views all the bats flying around and making noises, she then sees batman next to her.

"Why did you bring here?" she asked him.

"Because there is something I want to show you", he said.

Batman then removes his mask revealing himself. Kushina's eyes went wide on the person in front of her.

"Naruto is it you?"

"Yes I am mom."

Kushina's next reaction is she gets up and embraces him. Naruto did wrap his arms around her. Tears streamed out of her faces and so is Naruto, mother and son reunited finally.

"Hey mom why did you leave me?" he asked her on why she just disappear.

"I was told you died with your father", Kushina's answer made Naruto confused.

"Who told you that?"

"It was anbu but I didn't recognise that one", she said about the person who lied to her.

"I'll bet it was Danzo's root anbu", Naruto said.

"Why did you stop me from killing Danzo, he was going to turn you into his weapon", Kushina asked him on why he stop her.

"Because I'm not ready to bring him to justice mom", Naruto's answer could only sadden Kushina even more.

"But know about the sharingans implanted in his right arm", Naruto shows the right arm, it seems he found it with Kushina after he brought her to the batcave.

"Danzo won't be in action, not without them", Kushina said smiling.

"So you're batman now", Kushina said.

"Yeah but I will only use my jutsu when I need them", Naruto said about being batman and about the use of jutsu.

Naruto then talks about his life during her absence like many of the people thinks he was Kyuubi in human form and the part of him not being viewed as a hero like Minato wanted. Kushina became very disgusted by this story about her son's life before becoming batman. He also talked about his relationship with Ino Yamanaka.

"Well mom the chunin exam is coming and I'll be doing some batman stuff to keep an eye for trouble.

"I'll join you Naruto since you are my son", Kushina said to him making stop at his tracks.

"I do know Bruce Wayne always worked alone but he always had a sidekick and a partner by his side", Naruto said which means he's allowing her to join him.

Outside Konoha

3 figures are approaching Konoha and they want to fight the new batman.

"Hey Firefly how long are going to keep flying up there?" Deadshot said to him.

"As long as I want until we get there", Firefly said.

"We are going to see how good the new batman is you two, this is why we are going to watch the chunin exam", Deathstroke said the 2.

**That's all for this chapter, Deathstroke, Firefly and Deadshot are from the arkham series. Kushina will still be the Phantasm but I will do something for her to wear something else other than the Phantasm. Please review**

**Next: Chunin exam 1**


	9. Chunin exam 1

**Chunin exam 1**

**Hey it's me again, here's the next chapter of the chunin exam phase 1.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Naruto/batman brought his mother Kushina Uzumaki who was the Phantasm to the batcave. Naruto eventually revealed himself to her making her embrace him with some happiness and so did Naruto. Kushina explained why she left the village, it turns out a root anbu lied to her, this lie would give Danzo a chance to make Naruto into a weapon. Naruto realize that Danzo also have sharingans from the fallen Uchihas implanted in his right arm but now he doesn't have it anymore because Kushina as the Phantasm cut it off and took it. Naruto said he was not ready to bring Danzo to justice for what he's done. Soon after the conversation was done the chunin exam is about to start and Naruto will look out for trouble and Kushina decided to join him. Outside Konoha 3 figures known as Deathstroke, Deadshot and Firefly are coming.

Kushina did show herself to everyone in Konoha and everyone was quite surprise of her return even the ones who thought she was dead. Hiruzen asked her about where she went, Kushina said that Danzo had lied to her.

Meanwhile

Naruto in the batsuit again met up with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

"Hey guys", he greeted them.

"Hi batman", Ino said as she imbrace him while Sasuke and Sakura wave hello.

"What happen to you Sasuke?" he asked him after seeing Sasuke who looks like he was beaten.

"Some bushy brow name Rock Lee challenged me", Sasuke answer on what just happen to him.

"You lost didn't you?"

"It's because of that taijutsu of his", Sasuke said.

"Also we met his sensei Might Guy", Sakura said.

Naruto/batman remembers Rock Lee and Might Guy in his young age. They saved him when the Konoha citizens were causing trouble on him. He was little annoyed by that youth thing.

"Well good luck with the first phase of the exam", batman said as he leaves.

Timeskip

Sakura, Ino and Sasuke finally met up with the other teams even some from different villages like the sound and sand village. Next they meet a Konoha nin name Kabuto Yakushi but they also had bad moment when the sound nins name Dosu, Zaku and Kin shattered his eyeglasses causing him to vomit. Then the exam proctor Ibiki appears and halts the fight.

"Listen up! I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm your first proctor. Time for the first phase of the exam begin."

A minute later every candidates take their sits and start writing but before they did the door open and batman came in to watch all of them. Everyone stared at him.

"Nice of you to join us batman", Ibiki said to him as batman takes his seat with others who are watching.

"A pleasure Ibiki", he said and pulls out a batarang.

While everyone was writing Naruto/batman figures everyone are being dared to cheat without getting caught because they will be kick out of the exam if they are caught. The guys he is sitting next to are the sentinels, they already got some of test takers and their teammates kick out. Some of the test takers use their jutsu to hide their cheating ways. After an hour later a tenth question is needed to be answered, if they failed it then they stay as a genin and they refuse to take it, well then wait another year. Apparently nobody wanted to quit and no one is leaving.

"Well congratulations to all of you. You passed phase 1 of the chunin exam."

"We passed", Temari said in confusion.

Ibiki was about to answer until he was cut off when the glass of a window shattered to millions of piece and a woman jumped in.

"Alright maggots listen up it's time for phase 2 of the chunin exam and I'm your proctor the beautiful, sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi!"

Some blushed and some noise bleed because of Anko's clothing.

'Way to open', batman thought to himself about Anko's clothing even about those words.

"Too early again Anko", Ibiki said making Anko look awkward for pulling that stunt.

"Ok enough, I'll explain all the details of phase 2 at the testing area. You can all return and rest now, all of you will be briefed when it's time to start. Oh phase 2 might cut you in half."

"See ya maggots", Anko vanish.

Some didn't get the part about being cut in half but they will find out when phase 2 starts.

Then batman jumps out of the window and lands into the tumbler and drives.

"You know what I'm thinking", Ino said.

"What Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Batman will be at phase 2 as well", Ino said and everyone nodded.

**Well that all for this chapter. I haven't watch Naruto for quite some time now so I hardly remember some of the episodes. Please review. I'm still trying to think what super hero costume Kushina can wear other than the Phantasm, I'm thinking batgirl but I don't know which one.**

**Next: Phase 2 forest of death **


	10. Phase 2 Forest of death

**Phase 2 forest of death**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter which is into the forest of death.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time it was time for the chunin exam, first its phase 1. Sasuke, Sakura and Ino met up with the other teams and some from the sound, sand and many others from different villages. They also had an encounter with Rock lee and Might Guy, Rock lee challenge Sasuke and won because of his Taijutsu. After a short fight with the sound ninjas Dosu, Zaku and Kin who just shattered Kabuto Yakushi's eye glasses causing him to vomit the proctor Ibiki Morino arrives and halts the fight. They start the phase 1 of the exam which is they have to answered every question in the paper. Batman showed up to oversee it all. So far some along with their team mates were already kicked out because of the cheating, that was the point they have to cheat but without getting caught, some used their jutsu to hide their signs of cheating. Soon after time was up there was one more question to answer, so far nobody left after Ibiki explained the last question. So Ibiki told them they pass phase 1, then the next proctor Anko Mitarashi shows and tells them that they will start phase 2.

Batcave

Kushina is away right now and she left her Phantasm costume in the batcave, Naruto is making his mother a batsuit for her (mystery of batwoman) but he does know that she will be the Phantasm still.

"Well the next phase of the exam will start, so it's time to go", Batman gets on the tumbler and drives off to the one location that the second phase of the chunin exam will take place.

It's the forest of death.

Everyone who made it out of phase 1 is there with Anko while she explains that the objective is to they have to fight to the death and retrieve the scrolls from the fallen team, the scrolls was a heaven and earth. Once both are retrieved they will head for the tower at the center of the forest were they enter phase 3.

"You got five days to make a success or you're out", Anko said while eating dango.

"There's also a surprise in that forest", Anko said making a chill go up the exam taker's spines.

"What surprise", Tenten asked.

"You'll know when you get in there. Now about being disqualified is if you fail to retrieve both scrolls, lose a teammate, leaving the forest or peek at the scroll before you reach the tower. Any question? No? ok, one member from each squad will follow a chunin to a tent and receive a scroll that will be given to you."

Suddenly everyone turns around and sees the tumbler coming and it jumps over a ramp gets inside the forest of death.

"Well I guess Batman will be in the forest with his tumbler", Anko said while the teams retrieve their scroll.

"Alright go", Anko shouted and they all went in.

Unknown to them Firefly flew in the forest. He will be looking for Batman. Apparently he saw Ino with Batman, so this means, catch her and draw Batman out of hiding.

"I do know I'm not the only one on the prowl, Deadshot warn me about the sannin Orochimaru and he's out for the sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha is the only with it so he will go after him. This will be a problem on getting me close to Ino Yamanaka, but maybe I can fight my."

Meanwhile at the batcave Kushina returns and finds her son is nowhere to be seen because he was at the forest of death.

"Well Naruto I guess you are at the forest of death", Kushina said before seeing a batsuit that's female size.

"Oh so you made me a batsuit for me to wear, well thank Naruto my son."

Kushina then tries on the batsuit and looks at a mirror. She then heads for the forest of death using the batpod.

Elsewhere Deadshot, Deathstroke and unknown woman with a dark hood are listening to Deadshot's recorder on what he overheard from the Uchiha clan priors before the massacre. The woman as long dark blue hair and black eyes, there is an Uchiha tattoo on her right shoulder. Just who is this woman?

**That's all for now, Kushina's batsuit is the same one in mystery of Batwoman. You readers could guess who is this unknown woman is. Please review**

**Next: Orochimaru, Firefly and Batwoman **


	11. Orochimaru, Firefly and Batwoman

**Orochimaru, Firefly and Batwoman**

**Hello again this chapter is where Firefly attacks including Orochimaru and Kushina appears as Batwoman for the first time.**

Last time Naruto/Batman was making a another batsuit for his mother while at the same time Anko Mitarashi briefs the chunin exam takers about their objective in the forest of death. Soon after it started and Batman arrives at the forest of death Firefly showed up hoping to draw Batman out by getting his hands on Ino, also he was told that Orochimaru is in Konoha and he is going after the sharingan. At the batcave Kushina returns and found the batsuit that her son made for her and she tries it out, after that she gets on the batpod and heads for the forest of death. In another location of Konoha an unknown woman with a hood covering her face except her long hair and an Uchiha clan tattoo is with Deadshot and Deathstroke.

Forest of death

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino find themselves in a conflicted by a grass ninja which turned out to be Orochimaru. He said that he is after the sharingan and before he can strike at Sasuke Firefly interrupts all of it and started torching the place.

Elsewhere

"Well I guess Firefly has to wants me out", Batman drives the tumbler to the source of the smoke.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino move out of the way from the fire but coughing from the smoke. Firefly is fighting Orochimaru, he may be trying to get rid of him so he can get to Ino.

"Hidden shadow snake hands", Orochimaru use that technique which Firefly just torches.

'Everything I do he will just keep on torching it', Orochimaru thought as he continues to dodge Firefly's attacks.

"I'm going to burn you Orochimaru", Firefly continue to use his flamethrower.

Firely suddenly gets knock out of the sky by a batarang.

"Now that is more like it", Firefly sits up and sees Batman.

But before Firefly can attack he looks behind him to see Batwoman, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino where confused.

"Glad you can join us Batwoman."

"A pleasure Batman", she smiles at him and she readies her fighting stance.

"Well I see you're here too Orochimaru", Batman stares at him.

Orochimaru said nothing but all he did he made his head grow long like a snake and he bites Sasuke in the neck giving him a curse the mark.

"Now that's done with, I'm leaving and very soon Sasuke will come to me for power and I will have the sharingan."

"Anything else we should know?"

"I and my forces will destroy Konoha with a little help from Suna", Orochimaru then vanishes from the seen.

'Oh no this could be trouble when the final round starts', Batman thought.

"Well until next time", Firefly flies away.

Batwoman then whisper to Batman saying she is his mother Kushina. Then they pick up an unconscious Sasuke and lays him on top of the tumbler.

Timeskip

Batman left Batwoman with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. He needed to check Anko out since she wants to kill Orochimaru for what he did to her in past. Also she has the same curse mark but she never uses it. Anko tried to kill Orochimaru but was quickly subdued by her curse mark, Batman then help her up to warn the Hokage about this.

Elsewhere

Deathstroke, Deadshot and the unknown woman is still waiting for Firefly to get back. Soon after 2 hours Firefly got back to them.

"How did it go Firefly", Deathstroke asked him.

"It didn't go the way I planned."

"It's Orochimaru isn't?"

"Yes it was Deadshot and he already planted the curse into Sasuke Uchiha."

When Firefly mentions this the unknown woman shivered. 3 of them stare at her and Deathstroke calms her down by injecting some kind of serum.

"Anything else Firefly you found out?"

"Well Deadshot, Orochimaru mention that he plans to destroy Konoha with a little help from Suna."

"Suna, I thought they were allies with Konoha", Deadshot said confused.

"I think Orochimaru tricked them by posing as there leader the fourth Kazekage after he kill him", Deathstroke answered.

They already know that Orochimaru has the ability to pose as anyone he kills by wearing their skin. Also he can have their voices as well.

"So this means nobody has any idea that the Kazekage is Orochimaru in disguises", Firefly said.

"You got that right Firefly", Deadshot said to him.

Back at the forest of death more problems is coming for Sasuke, Sakura and Ino with Batwoman. Since Sasuke got the curse mark he hasn't even woken up yet, now the trouble that is coming is the sound ninjas Dosu, Zaku and Kin. They were order by Orochimaru to kill Sasuke but they don't know that is not Orochimaru true intention.

"Batman better get back here soon otherwise there is no telling that curse mark can do", Ino said while she watches Sasuke lying down on top of the tumbler with Sakura at his side.

**This chapter is finish, I hope you readers are wondering why the mystery woman with the Uchiha clan tattoo shivered after Firefly mention Sasuke has the curse mark. What's her relationship with Sasuke? Please review.**

**Next: Curse mark test drive **


	12. Curse mark test drive

**Curse mark test drive**

**Hello again here's the next chapter were Dosu, Zaku and Kin attacks and Sasuke's curse mark activates. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Last time in the forest of death Sasuke, Sakura and Ino had a run in with Orochimaru who wanted Sasuke's sharingan but was interrupted by Firefly who wanted to draw Batman out by getting his hands on Ino. Orochimaru and Firefly battle each other, Firefly hand the upper hand because he keeps on torching every technique Orochimaru throws at him. Soon after Batman and Batwoman showed up to help Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck giving him the curse mark, Orochimaru then departs and so did Firefly. Batman then went to check on Anko who wanted her former sensei dead for what he did to her, she tried but was quickly subdued by her curse mark. While Batman is away Batwoman helps the others with Sasuke who lies on top of the tumbler, Ino is kind of worried that they will be attacked again but this by Orochimaru's students.

'I have to hurry', Batman is quickly jumping on tree branches trying to get back to the others because he is aware that Dosu, Zaku and Kin are around and can attack anytime.

Back with the others

"How is he Sakura?"

"He's coming down with a fever", Sakura said after feeling him.

Batwoman pulled out a washcloth and wet it with cold water.

"Use this", she handed it out to Sakura.

Sakura stated trying to bring Sasuke's fever down while Batwoman and Ino stand guard. Little did they know there being watched by the sound nins. Batwoman then throws her batarang at the bushes and the 3 sound nins emerges.

"Now what do you 3 want?"

"We want to fight the one name Sasuke Uchiha Batwoman", Dosu said.

"So where is he?" Kin asked with a bad smirk.

Batwoman and Ino looked back at Sasuke who is still unconscious on top of the tumbler.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Sasuke is not available at the moment so you will fight us instead", Batwoman and Ino do their fighting stance.

"Ok then we have to go through both of you first", Dosu said.

"But you don't have Batman here to bail you 4 out this time", Zaku said smirking.

"He'll be back", Batwoman said.

"Decapitating airwaves"

Zaku's technique cause Batwoman and Ino including Sakura and Sasuke to be pushed back by forces but tumbler remain where it is but all the windows of it shattered into millions of pieces.

Elsewhere Batman could hear all that, well he's almost there.

'What I'm more worried about is the test drive of the curse mark', Batman thought to himself because Anko spoke a little about the curse mark.

Back again

Batwoman and Ino gets back up only to find Sakura is being held by Kin, well she is pulling on her pink hair.

"Huh where is Sasuke?"

"I have no idea Ino."

"Well Zaku I think you just blew Sasuke away", Dosu said glaring at him.

"Sorry about that", Zaku apologies to him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Sasuke suddenly emerges with curse markings, purple and black like chakra aura along with black flames all over his body and his voice was very dark and sinister.

"What happen to all of you? Who's responsible for this?!"

"So Sasuke Uchiha is finally up huh?" Zaku said as Sasuke approaches.

Soon after that Sasuke fights Zaku but he is fighting very dirty. Sasuke then appears behind him and began pulling both arms and broke it. Sasuke attempts to finish Zaku off but was knock out by Batman's emp rifle. Batman then asked why they came, the answer they gave him it's because they wanted to see the curse mark in action. Dosu and Zaku depart but Kin never made it because Batman threw a batarang with a wire that wrap around her leg. Batman fires his emp rifle at her knocking her out too.

"Kin Tsuchi might be more use to us on giving the Hokage information on Orochimaru even the storm that's coming", Batman explains about Kin Tsuchi usefulness.

"Me and Batwoman will head to the Hokage and warn him about Oto and Suna have join forces and about Orochimaru's doings."

"Maybe you should also get your tumbler windows fix as well", Batwoman said which he nods.

"So Ino, Sakura and Sasuke you're on your own this time just grab the scrolls and head for the tower."

"You got Batman", Ino said before embracing him again.

Batman and Batwoman drives away in the tumbler and batpod.

**End of chapter. Kin Tsuchi will side with Konoha because her captured will prevent her death when Orochimaru sacrifice both her and Zaku to reincarnate Hashirama and Tobirama. Some fans were not to happy when Kin died. Please review**

**Next: Meet Jiraiya**


	13. Meet Jiraiya

**Meet Jiraiya**

**This next chapter is where Naruto/Batman meets his godfather Jiraiya for the first time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time in the forest of death the sound nins Dosu, Zaku and Kin attacks Ino, Sakura and Batwoman, but they came there to fight Sasuke. When the sound nins had the upper hand Sasuke awakens with the curse mark already running. Zaku attacks him and as a result Sasuke breaks both of his arms. Batman then show up and knocks Sasuke out with his emp rifle, Dosu and Zaku flee but Kin also gets knock out as well. Batman says there may be some usefulness on Kin, Batman and Batwoman heads back to the Hokage with Kin while Ino, Sakura and Sasuke collects their scrolls and head for the tower.

Batcave

Kin is staying with Batman and Batwoman since right after she revealed all of Orochimaru plans, she is now a traitor to her village. Her headband has been switch and now she wears a leaf headband. Batman is also making a costume for her as well. Kin already knows that Batman is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and she knows Batwoman is his mother Kushina Uzumaki, she knows because they both told her right after they got back to the batcave.

"Excuse me Naruto."

"Yes mom."

"When I talked with Hiruzen, he told me that you should meet with your godfather", Kushina said to him.

"My godfather", Naruto asked.

"Yes your godfather he was one of the sannin too. His name is Jiraiya."

Kin suddenly spits out her drink after hearing that name which made Naruto and Kushina stare at her.

"Sorry about that", Kin apologies to them.

"That's okay Kin", Kushina said.

'Jiraiya that toad sage peeps at girls for his icha icha paradise books', Kin thought about her knowledge about what Jiraiya does for a living other than his ninja duties.

Timeskip

Naruto, Kushina and Kin heads back to the Hokage tower after phase 3 of the chunin exam was finish to meet Jiraiya who is just paying Hiruzen a visit.

"Hey Kushina is good to see you", Jiraiya greeted Kushina.

"Oh so he really is a pervert hermit", Jiraiya became embarrass on what Naruto said.

"You told Naruto that."

"Well Jiraiya me and Minato use to call you that", Kushina laughed a bit.

"Ok enough, Naruto you're here is because despite you failed the ninja academy you will be still learning your father's jutsu from Jiraiya", Hiruzen explains.

"Really I'll be learning my dad's jutsus from Jiraiya", Naruto said.

"Don't worry about the Danzo, the shinobi elders and civilian council, the Phantasm will deal with them if we ever see him again."

Hiruzen has no idea that Kushina is the Phantasm because she never mentions it during their last talk.

"Okay Naruto the first jutsu I'm gonna teach you is summoning jutsu for the toad contract."

**That's all for this chapter, sorry if had to be short. Please review**

**Next: Toad contract and new Batgirl**

Flashback a bit earlier

Hiruzen summoned the Konoha council so he can revealed what he is about to say.

"So what is it you want to say Lord Hokage", Koharu asked.

"I summoned this meeting to tell you all that Jiraiya is coming back."

"He is lord Hokage", a random civilian member ask.

"Yes he is and I'll be asking him to train Naruto"

"WHAT BUT HE FAILED THE ACADEMY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Danzo shouted at him on not agreeing on Hiruzen decision.

Hiruzen could see the shinobi elders and civilian council are agreeing with Danzo but the shinobi side are agreeing on allowing Jiraiya to train Naruto. Suddenly from behind Danzo the Phantasm appears giving Danzo a stage of fright and he pass out in the process.

"Consider what the Phantasm will do to you people who wants restrict stuff from Naruto as a warning", the shinobi elders and civilian council started to have some fear on the Phantasm.


	14. Toad contract and new Batgirl

**Toad contract and new Batgirl**

**Hey guys and here's the next chapter were Naruto/Batman is going to get his toad contract but something is about to go wrong. Also this chapter will introduce a new Batgirl which is Kin Tsuchi.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time right after Kin revealed all of Orochimaru's plans she stayed in the batcave with Batman and Batwoman which she already knows is Naruto and Kushina. Naruto was making another suit for her as well so she can help him and Kushina, while he was doing that Kushina suggested that they go see Jiraiya because he was Naruto's godfather. He wasn't just his godfather and Minato's sensei, he was the author of the icha icha paradise books. Kin knows that he peeps at girls for ideas on the next books. Like Orochimaru he was one of sannin too, later on they head for the tower and met with Jiraiya. Hiruzen said that Jiraiya is planning to teach Naruto his father's jutsu including the summoning jutsu aswell.

"Ok Naruto it's time for you to join the Toad summons just like me and your dad", Jiraiya said while he unravels a very large scroll.

"Just sign your name in a bit blood and mark it with your finger", Jiraiya instructed to Naruto.

Kushina is just watching them as for Kin she went back to the batcave for her own good reason. Jiraiya expect Naruto to summon a toad but something is about to go wrong.

"Summoning Jutsu", Naruto slams his palm on the ground.

As the smoke clears but instead of a toad which is Gamakichi, Gamabunta or Gamatatsu appearing a giant black bat appears in the spot.

"What you have a bat contract Naruto", Jiraiya said upon seeing the black bat.

"Well Jiraiya I think you should see this", Naruto said as the black bat picks him, Jiraiya and Kushina up and flies to the batcave.

Soon after they got to the batcave someone threw a batarang at them but they manage to dodge it.

"Kin did you do that?"

Kin then emerges wearing the batsuit he made for her.

"Sorry about that Naruto and by the way I'm Batgirl now (new batman adventures). Oh and your girlfriend Ino is here too.

Ino ran and wrap her arms around Naruto, Jiraiya attempts to write notes but Kushina swipes it from him.

"Ok Naruto can you tell me about the bat contract and all this", Jiraiya said as Naruto and everybody else sits down.

"Shorty right before the wave mission I found a black scroll containing the bat summoning contract. So I accepted it and summon the black bat, as for me being Batman only Ino, my mom and Kin knows about it and now you know about it."

"Hiruzen already saw Batman and Batwoman but he has no idea that it's me and Naruto", Kushina said pointing at her batsuit.

"Ino also knows too while her team has no idea", Naruto said while Ino still has her arms wrap around him.

"Well Naruto I guess your secret is safe that includes your mother and your friend Kin as well", Jiraiya said about the secret.

Elsewhere

Kabuto is discussing something with Baki about the alliance on destroying Konoha.

"We'll now let's deal with our spy", Kabuto said after noticing that Hayate was listening to them.

"Let me deal with him", Baki said as Kabuto vanishes from the scene.

Hayate strikes first with dance of the crescent moon but the swing of his sword was too shallow and got stuck on Baki's flak jacket.

"Quite skilled with crescent moon but that didn't faze me enough", Baki said while he was ready to use his blade of wind on Hayate which was going to kill him.

But before he strike Hayate was snatched away by Batgirl and she shoots Batman's stick bomb gun which sticks into Baki's flak jacket and detonates.

"Thanks I guess Batgirl", Hayate said.

"Ok let's go warn the Hokage about what Oto and Suna are planning", Batgirl said as they head for the Hokage tower.

Baki survived that but his flak jacket is completely damage by the stick bomb.

"You'll pay for that one day Batgirl", he said angrily.

Back at the batcave

"Now that's a well done for Batgirl", Naruto and others were cheering.

Kin as Batgirl was given her first mission on saving Hayate's life and getting that information to the Hokage. Now the Hokage will warn everybody about the coming storm.

"Tomorrow the chunin exam finals is about to start and this may give Orochimaru an open window to attack Konoha so let's all be ready", Naruto said and everybody nodded.

Naruto and Kushina suit up while Jiraiya heads back to the Hiruzen and Ino returns to her team for the finals. Naruto/Batman takes the batwing and Kushina/Batwoman takes the batpod and leaves the batcave so they can help everyone in Konoha when the destruction of Konoha begins.

Elsewhere

Batgirl is riding her batcycle (Batman and Robin), she will join her team for battle coming to Konoha. It's not just them even Deathstroke, Deadshot, Firefly and the unknown woman will join the battle as well.

**That's the end for this chapter. For Naruto/Batman's bat contract, the black bat looks like the giant bat from Batman forever. Kin's Batgirl suit is the one from new batman adventures and her batcycle is the one from Batman and Robin. Hayate Gekko stays alive because it's thanks to Kin/Batgirl, I saw Hayate reincarnated by Kabuto and finds his friend and lover Yugao but he returns to the afterlife after being defeated. Please review.**

**Next: Finals, battle and Shukaku**


	15. Finals, battle and Shukaku

**Finals, battle and Shukaku**

**Hello again fellow readers here's the next chapter where the finals starts including the battle against the joint strike force invasion of Oto and Suna begins also the battle and against the tailed beast Shukaku. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time when Jiraiya was teaching the summoning jutsu to Naruto, he summons a giant black bat instead of the toads. Jiraiya was then taken to the batcave so Naruto could explain about his bat contract, after a brief encounter with Kin who is now the new Batgirl Naruto explains everything to Jiraiya including the part of being Batman. That night Kin/Batgirl saves Hayate from being killed by Baki after he overheard his conversation with Kabuto. In the aftermath Batgirl and Hayate heads to warn the Hokage about the coming storm.

Naruto/Batman is flying his batwing high above Konoha because he knows when the finals ends the attack begins. He also knows about Gaara may be part of Orochimaru's plan as well. Kushina/Batwoman mention one of the matches in the finals Ino fought against Neji Hyuga and won after trying to talked him out of all that fate and destiny habit of his. The next match was Shikamaru and Temari but Shikamaru allowed Temari to win after shadow possessing her. His team did not take this decision well. The next match was with Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke done some taijutsu and fast reflexes on Gaara's sand defenses. Next move he makes hand sign and started forming electricity from his palm.

"CHIDORI!" he shouted as he punches into Gaara's sand sphere.

Inside the sphere Gaara felt something was off, he looks at his hand and it's filled with blood.

"AHH IT"S MY BLOOD!" he screamed from the sphere.

Suddenly everyone all around fell asleep which is cause by feathers flying around, most of the Konoha ninjas used a release sign so they won't be affected by it. Temari and Kankuro jumped to the field and grabbed Gaara and fled the scene. Soon after that Oto and Suna ninjas fill the entire village.

"Batwoman you and Batgirl help the others against Oto and Suna forces I'm going after Gaara."

"You got it Batman", she said as she drives the batpod to Batgirl's location.

Batman flies his batwing to Gaara.

"Shukaku would want to come out", he said while looking in the screen noticing that Gaara was starting to change and Sasuke is also pursuing them.

Back at the village Hiruzen battles Orochimaru who was in disguise as the Kazekage. Orochimaru created a barrier that no one can get through it because if they touch it they burn. Orochimaru then use that jutsu to reincarnate Hiruzen's sensei's Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

"Dawn you Orochimaru", Hiruzen angrily for what Orochimaru did on messing with the dead.

Back with Batman he is off the batwing noticing Sasuke couldn't fight Gaara because the curse mark is acting up again.

"**Naruto Gaara is letting himself fall under the influence of Shukaku more and more**", Kyuubi warn him.

"Yeah I know", Batman said while starring at Gaara who is changing even more.

"Batman, me and Sakura will help Sasuke", Ino said.

"Alright Ino good luck and be careful", he said to Ino.

Suddenly the area started to shake.

Back at Konoha

"Yikes is that an earthquake?!"

"No Batgirl that's far worst", Batwoman said while she smacks an Ota ninja in the face.

From a distance there was the tailed beast Shukaku and he is finally out.

"Oh not good", Batman said because there no way he can take on that.

He then directs the batwing to open fire at Shukaku which does nothing but make him mad. He then directs the batwing back to him and so he can pilot it again.

'One option only'

Batman flies the batwing full speed and slams it into Shukaku chest. Batman then summons the black bat.

"Can you deal with Shukaku while I try to wake Gaara up?"

"**Sure thing Batman but you better block your ears**", he then made a sonic sound which is very loud.

Inside Shukaku Batman is trying wake Gaara but he not waking up so Batman smacks him in the head making Gaara groan.

"**NO NOT NOW**", Shukaku screamed as he turns back into Gaara.

"You just disrupted my jutsu", he said until sees Batman glowing with Kyuubi's chakra.

"And this one is for you Gaara", Batman then punches Gaara again in the head.

This caused Shukaku to crumble into sand, Batman and Gaara along with the batwing fell to earth but Batman landed safely thanks to his grapple gun and the batwing is safe thanks to its autopilot. For Gaara he lied on the ground with a lot bruises, cuts and some of his blood.

'How could this happen?'

Gaara then sees Batman coming towards him and he panicked in fright and Batman stops in his tracks.

"You know, you and me are almost alike. You're not the only who is hated, treated very harshly, wishing you were dead, but still I found friends, mentors, lovers and a mother who thought I was dead. The love they give me kept me going for so many years. As Batman I have to hide stuff in order to protect what I hold dear."

"Love is that makes you stronger than me?"

"Find someone that's worth fighting for Gaara. Then maybe you'll find your purpose in life rather than what you do. Let's start with would you be my friend?"

"I'd like that Batman", he said with tears of happiness for the first time and taking his hand.

Batman then removes his mask.

"Call me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when out of my batsuit."

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Temari and Kankuro land behind Gaara.

"It's over, let's go", Temari and Kankuro collected their brother and left the scene.

**That's all for this chapter I hope you enjoy. About the batsuit, I know Bruce Wayne is a tall man but there is always a way to refit it. The batsuit that Naruto wears is the DC one million suit. Please review**

**Next: 5th Hokage**


	16. 5th Hokage

**5th Hokage**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter where the search Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton begins.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

Last time during the chunin exam finals when Sasuke use his chidori on Gaara's sand sphere the attack on Konoha started, oto and suna ninjas filled the village. While that was happening the tailed beast known as Shukaku begins to emerge from Gaara, Naruto/Batman told Batwoman and Batgirl to help the others while he deals with Shukaku. He wasn't the only one who went after Gaara, Sasuke also went after Gaara but was quickly subdued due to the curse marked, so Batman had to deal with Gaara while Sakura and Ino aid Sasuke. Back at Konoha Hiruzen battles Orochimaru and the reincarnate Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, next after Batman rams his batwing into Shukaku's chest he summons his black bat to fight Shukaku while he tries to wake Gaara up. Waking Gaara up was a success so eventually Batman smacks him in the head twice, this caused Shukaku to crumble into sand. Batman talks to Gaara about how alike they were, after the conversation they became friends also Batman revealed his true identity as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Batman is driving his tumbler to a small town to find Tsunade. Jiraiya, Batwoman and Batgirl are accompanying him. In Konoha Hiruzen survived his battle with Orochimaru and the reincarnated Hashirama and Tobirama Senju thanks to a little by the woman who was with Deathstroke, Firefly and Deadshot, after this he suggested that he was getting to old for this so he gave Jiraiya and the bats a mission to find Tsunade and asked her to be the 5th Hokage.

"Hey Naruto while we are searching I will be teaching you your father's rasengan."

"Naruto that was your father's best teachnique", Kushina/Batwoman said to him.

"Now it's my turn to learn how to use it", Naruto/Batman said while sitting on top of the tumbler.

Timeskip

After a few weeks of searching and training Naruto/Batman finally reaches the second step of the rasengan.

"You know Naruto it took your father 3 years to perfect that jutsu."

"Jiraiya said that mom?"

"Yes he did, let's go tell him."

Instead Jiraiya came up to them.

"So you did it", Jiraiya said smiling.

"Can we do step 3 now?" he called.

"Not just yet Naruto, we need to move."

"You found Tsunade?" Batgirl asked.

"Yep her last location was Tanzaku town", Jiraiya explain the details.

"Then let's get going", Batman said as he starts the tumbler.

'I just hope nobody else is searching for Tsunade', Batman thought.

Well Orochimaru is also searching for Tsunade as well, the point was it's because during his battle with Hiruzen he manage to damage both his hands preventing him from using any jutsu. Orochimaru will look for Tsunade to heal his hands by giving her an offer. For the reincarnate Hashirama and Tobirama it turns when their souls went back to the afterlife the dead bodies of Dosu and Zaku emerged, apparently Orochimaru sacrifice both of them to get Hashirama and Tobirama.

"Tell me Kabuto there is good news", he asked in a threatening way.

"Yes lord Orochimaru, lady Tsunade is located at Tanzaku town", Kabuto told his news.

"Well then let's get going, I want to use my jutsu again once my hands are healed", Orochimaru smirked.

Konoha hospital

Sasuke is in the hospital with Kakashi. Right after invasion was repelled the akatsuki members Kisame and Itachi showed up looking for Naruto for tailed beast Kyuubi, reason unknown.

**This chapter is finish, for the next chapter will be just a flashback chapter. Please review**

**Next: Flashback Itachi and Kisame**


	17. Author's note

**Author's note**

**To my fellow readers I'm not discontinuing Dark Naruto Knight I'm just stopping right there for now. There are 2 new stories Ill be working on, that will be**

**Naruto: Rise of Cobra (Haseo55 idea for me)**

**GSD (Gundam seed destiny): Terran Empire **

**Then I will go back on working on getting more chapters for Depthcharge Uzumaki. I will be deleting new cobra commander 2 parallel universe and have it replace with Naruto: Rise of Cobra instead. So don't worry about it I'll still be working on Dark Naruto knight. So keep on reading the my stories.**


End file.
